Asking for Trouble
by airgirl555
Summary: SokkaTyLee!After “Return to Omashu”. The trio come to a four way fork in the road and decide it best to split up and get more supplies. Sokka finds himself in a small town called Chiny The City of Love, he learns the legend of the luster Almi but simply s
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Weighing.

Sokka POV.

you know the drill, roses are red, voilets are blue, I don't own avatar and neither do you.

I walked though the city, people bustled here and there, buying and selling goods. But I was on a mission, I had to get weapons, since we had lost most of them in our last battle against a band of Fire Nation slaves. I spotted a promising store and walked in. A girl with long black hair tied into small buns at the top of her head turned and faced me as I walked in.

"What business do you have here?" she asked, I noticed that her voice was not harsh, but melancholy, depressed.

"Oh, me?" I said sarcastically. "I'm just looking for some flowers for my sister. I thought this place looked promising."

Another girl wearing pink behind her giggled, and the girl in front of me rolled her eyes walking away. I shook my head and headed over to a rack of swords. I picked a few up and weighed them each in my arms. After a while, the girl in pink came over. And started weighing them herself. I watched her pick it up and clasp it strongly then bounce it up and down really fast.

I held back a laugh, feeling my face turn red.

"What?" She asked, noticing my amusement.

"You don't know how to weigh a sword, do you?"

"I do too!" she cried defensively.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes. "And I know how to fire bend!"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. The sword still in her and tucked under her shoulder. "Fine, then how would you weigh a sword mister smarty pants?"

"You have to let the sword guide you," I said and walked around her. I placed my arms under hers. "If your arms hurt from holding the sword too long, then you'll be unable to fight with it, all you need is for it to just be in your hands, you don't need to grasp it like you're doing now." I uncurled her fingers, but she was still tense holding the sword. "Relax…" I said, and she did so. She looked up into my eyes and I looked right back. Her eyes, they had to be the most beautiful things I had ever seen, I felt my heart rate speed up, as I gassed down into them, her eyes where brown, like sweet chocolate. And the most amazing thing about them was that they where pure brown, they didn't have any weird rings or spots, just brown, I was lost, I had no idea how long I just stood there looking like a fool staring into some random (and obviously fire nation) girls eyes, but before I knew it. The moment was gone.

"Ty Lee, what on earth are you doing?"

I felt someone drag me by the color and shove me to the floor.

"Get off of her you low life, peasant, scum."

"No, wait!"

I heard them walk away. I got up, just in time to hear the door to the shop close.

"Yeah, I think highly of you too!" I called back angrily and wiped the dirt from my fall off of my clothes.

Sorry it's short!

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	2. Sorry

Sorry ya'll I'm moving and I won't be able to update for at the very least two weeks. I'm sooooooo sorry! I'll make it up to you!

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	3. The Orical

Chapter Two:

The Oracle

**Ty Lee's POV.**

A/N: I'm sorry its so short. I haven't had much time to write lately, I'm moving ina week and I haven't packed too much. But I promise, once I'm settled in School, I'll get back to work. And my chapters will all be 1000 words long at least! and I'm sorry about the Aouthers note on the last chpater, I promise to delete it later. Thanks for not comiting me or something.

Trust me, if I owned avatar, you'd know.

* * *

To say Azula was overreacting was an understatement. She had passed the city of overreaction half an hour ago and just kept on walking.

"Are you insane?" she asked me.

"Azula." I smiled tipping my head. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL! It's a huge deal!" Azula ranted. "You're on a mission with me. You can't get involved with boys, and he was clearly_ not _fire nation, you know that male-female coupling of fire nation and earth or water, is forbidden! As Princess I urge you not to talk to that boy again or I will have to throw you into the fire nation prison." Azula rambled. She stood in front of my cot, and given times waging a threatening finger in my face as if she were my mother.

I looked over to Mei who was busy sharpening a small pointed weapon that she had told me the name to countless times, and I cease to remember.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Azula, I won't see him again."

"Good."

"But you're going off the deep end about all this. I don't even know the guys name and who's to say­­–"

"Ty Lee! One more word and I'll have you arrested for disrespect of my orders." Azula yelled and walked away.

I felt sick by my friend's reaction. Nothing had happened! Nothing would happen!

"Azula?" asked Mei. "How long will we be staying in this…" her face scrunched up, trying to think of an appropriate word to describe the dirty, rat-roach infested hotel. "-Place?"

"Until we have word of my brothers whereabouts." She said crawling into her cot.

"Azula," I said while undoing my braid and brushed it out. "We've been here a week, and still we've had no word. I suggest we go see that oracle on the side of town, maybe she can help us."

"I highly doubt an oracle will help us find Zuko." Said Azula.

"You never know." I said.

Azula sighed, frustrated. "All right, while we're off actually doing some real work, you go see some idiot without a trade and find out who the love of your life is." She said angrily. "Mei, Put down that Shuriken, I'm turning off the lights." Azula snapped her fingers and the fire lanterns in the room bent to her will, making our room as dark as it was outside.


End file.
